The Catchphrase Series
by CJ Jade
Summary: A series of one shots of the character thoughts.  Each story is no more then 1000 words.
1. Ianto

**Author Notes:** I've never done anything like this. But a good friend of mine said I should try, so they gave me a quote and told me to start writing.

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto

**Summary:** Ianto thinks about his life.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **1

**Category:** Character Reflections; Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to They Keep Killing Suzie

**Series: **Catchphrase

Ianto Jones 

_"There is nothing so stable as change." _

_-Bob Dylan (1941) American Singer, Songwriter_

Ianto slipped out of the bed after Jack fell into a dreamless slumber for the next few hours. Ianto had learned that was how it worked. Jack would sleep for two maybe three hours then wake up screaming or gasping for air in a cold sweat. If he stayed in the bed with him he'd sleep longer but as much as Ianto wanted to he couldn't. For some reason he just could not get his body to settle down enough for sleep.

Slipping on his boxer he ran his hands through his short hair as he decided to get some work done. It was hard for him to finish anything when he was alone with Jack. He always had this way of distracting him from his goal. Sometimes Jack would make a game of it, because he knew how much it annoyed him. Ianto didn't remember Lisa being that way. She always stayed out of his way when he worked allowing him to finish his task. Jack and Lisa were so different sometimes he wondered how he could love two totally different people.

Lisa loved that he was organized, she liked that he always wore a suit, that his outfits were always neat and unwrinkled. Lisa would never move things or mess up a table for no reason. She would not purposely undo his clothing or hide his jacket just because she wanted him in something more causal. Jack did do that plus a few other things that annoyed him. But as much as Ianto hated to admit it that was one of the reasons he was so attracted to Jack. Jack was the complete opposite of everything he wanted.

Taking in a deep breath he thought about the changes that had taken place in his life over the last year. The first thing that came to mind was Lisa. He had thought she was the love of his life; he could not live without her in it. He had even betrayed his fellow team members to keep her alive. He had not only endangered his life and their lives but also the whole human race. Looking up he felt the pain hit him once again, he had been so stupid. Shaking his head he pushed all thoughts of Lisa away. He had mourned for her, he had tried to keep her alive, and with a little help he had finally let her go.

Jack was a godsend he knew Jack would not agree, but he was. He had come to him in one of his darkest hours after Lisa was killed. Jack had saved him from being swallowed up by the darkness, by the grief and uncertainly of his future. Jack had brought something new into his life. He had brought a light that had long ago been blown out. Jack was reminding him how to live again. He was showing him how to take each day as they came and to live again. Ianto felt the smile before it spread across his face. Jack was so much to Ianto, but he was not his whole world like Lisa had been. If there was anything he leaned from Lisa it was not to center your whole existence around one person.

Looking back down at the document, he felt his smile fade at the name--Suzie Costello. He stopped just looking at the name in front of him. She had been their friend and when Jack couldn't be had been their leader. She had stood besides them in the toughest of time, laughed with them when Jack or Owen did something stupid. She had lied to them had betrayed them and had committed multiple murders. She had tricked them and nearly killed Gwen for a second time. He felt anger when he saw her name, yet he could not forget the past. Ianto finished the paperwork he needed to, getting up and filing the report.

Rubbing his eyes he felt his body starting to wind down from the day. Only a few short hours ago, Gwen had almost died. Owen and guided her inside as he check her head. Tosh did as Owen asked, getting him what he needed to clean the head wound. Ianto had begun to deal with Suzie's body after he got Gwen her favorite cup of coffee. Jack had gone to his office until Owen was done. He had a few words with Gwen alone, than she went to her desk where Tosh was waiting for her. Jack then made his way to join him before sending everyone home.

Ianto watched intrigued as Tosh whispered something to Gwen that made her giggled then blush. Ever since Mary, they had been close. Ianto knew it wasn't that close, but whatever she heard in Gwen's head had created a bond between the two women. Owen was right behind them, when they realized this they started walking more quickly. Owen smiled his sly smile then chased after them. He and Jack refused their invitation for dinner, both having other ideas in mind. But they watched as they drove off.

Ianto made his way back to the bed with a small grin as he watched Jack sleep. He looked so different when he was asleep, so calm and at ease. The years of his life seemed to melt away he was looked so young and innocent. But Captain Jack Harkness was anything but innocent Ianto learned that right away. Slipping back in the bed he cuddled up to him. Laughing slightly as Jack mumbled something as he wrapped his arms around him protectively. So much had changed in Ianto's life, and he knew it would continue to change. And Ianto wouldn't want it any other way; because Jack had taught him change was good.

The End


	2. Owen

**Author Notes:** If you don't like the idea of Owen and Gwen together do not read!

**Pairing:** Owen/Gwen

**Summary:** Owen thinks about Suzie and Gwen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **1

**Category:** Character Reflections; Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to They Keep Killing Suzie

**Series: **Catchphrase

Doctor Owen Harper 

_"I can feel guilty about the past, apprehensive about the future, but only in the present can I act."_

_- Abraham H. Maslow (1908-1970) American Psychologist, Philosopher_

Owen smiled as he watched Gwen shift in the bed she had been asleep for awhile now. His thin dark color sheet cover very little of her body since she was lying on her stomach. Bending over he kissed her shoulder as he slipped out of the bed. Slipping on his pajama bottoms he walked over to the window. So much had happened today that most of it seemed unreal. Looking back at Gwen he let out a deep sigh Suzie had almost killed her—again. But this time it affected him, this time he wanted to kill Suzie himself.

Gwen had asked him about Suzie and him, asked about what they were. Owen frowned he didn't know how to answer that question really. They were never an official couple, she didn't come to him like Gwen did and he didn't go to her like he did with Gwen. They just seemed to find themselves in each other's bed a few times. He didn't even know how it began each time, it just did and then it was over. She had been his friend; she had helped him deal with being in Torchwood. And a few times she used sex as a way to help him deal. There was no emotion or feelings behind it, it was the only way to help him stay sane.

Yet it was nothing like it was with Gwen. He and Gwen used sex in the same manner he was trying to keep her sane. But Gwen didn't do anything without adding emotion into it. Owen realized soon that was what he loved about her most of all. He knew what she was feeling when he looked into her eyes or he watched her body language. Like when they were eating with Tosh. She kept nibbling on her bottom lip she knew that drove him crazy, but it was her way of telling him she was going home with him.

Walking away from the window he wanted to watch her sleep again. Her head was almost completely healed by the time they made it back to Torchwood. All the way back she held onto him, she needed his contact. Jack took none of this in, he was too preoccupied with the fact he killed Suzie. Owen closed his eyes as the memory of her on the ground came back to him, he didn't want to lose her.

Gwen was different then Suzie, she was not her replacement in anything. Gwen was as passionate about her work at Torchwood as she was in his bed. Pulling the covers aside he slipped back in, grinning as he heard her mumbled his name. Owen wondered if she ever did that with Rhys, he wasn't sure if he would even notice. Moving her hair aside he took a deep breath as he realized how in trouble he was.

He was falling in love with her, and he knew that he should stop. He should tell her they need to end their affair, but he won't. He wanted her he had become addicted to her and their lovemaking. Settling back in he closed his eyes and allowed the scent that was Gwen Cooper feel his nose. There was nothing he could do about his past and there was little he could do about his future it seemed. All he could do right now, was live for today. This was exactly what he planned to do. And if he could manage to win Gwen's heart in the process, well then it would be a good day.

The End


	3. Jack

**Author Notes:** Yes I am a Jack/Rose fan.

**Pairing:** Jack/Ianto; Jack/Rose

**Summary:** Jack thinks about his love for Rose and Ianto.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **1

**Category:** Character Reflections; Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to They Keep Killing Suzie

**Series: **Catchphrase

Captain Jack Harkness 

_"I cannot love as I have loved, and yet I know not why; it is the one great woe of life to feel all feeling die." _

_-Phillip James Bailey (1816-1902) English Poet_

Jack felt his body start to awaken slowly, it was an unusual feeling for him. But lately it seemed to be happening more and more. Opening his eyes he saw Ianto asleep next to him, looking to the side he saw it was close to five in the morning. He had slept almost six hours, smiling he slipped out of the body slowly. Pulling on his sweat pants he walked softly down to his office.

He looked at the picture on his desk, it was one that Ianto had given him only weeks before. He had called it an early Christmas present. It was the whole team taken a few days after their trip to the country. Tosh wanted something to send to her parents, Rhys wanted to know what they all looked like, Owen didn't much care and Ianto just thought it was a good thing to do. So lining up outside the Millennium building they had their picture take. Ianto was on one side of Jack while Tosh was on the other. Gwen stood next to Tosh while Owen stood a little to close to her. They were all smiling dressed in their best they looked like a real team.

Opening the drawer he got out the small box he kept. Opening it up, he smiled as he pulled the picture of Rose out slowly. She looked sp beautiful in this photo they were on some planet he had actually never been to. She wore this deep blue dress with her hair pinned up in some twisty style. He sat next to her leaning in; it was a normal couple pose. She looked so happy here, they looked so happy. He had his arm around her, she giggled when the waiter handed them the photo.

It was all he had left of her now, she was gone because of him. She had died like all of them because he could not protect her. He remembered hearing her voice in his head as he was woken from death. Three simple worlds, I love you. He knew she didn't mean it the way he wanted, the way he needed her to mean it. She had given her self to him, only because the Doctor refused to love her. Of course he could not love her the way she needed to be loved either. Sooner or later he would hurt her, he always did.

Putting the photo away he wiped away the tears. He grew so angry when he thought of what the Doctor did to her. Next was a photo of Ianto, taken not that long ago. He was sleeping or else he would never have gotten to take it. Ianto didn't mind his picture being taken, but Jack always chose the wrong moments to take it. In the photo Ianto is cover by a sheet, he looked so peaceful so irresistible.

Ianto was the one thing he never knew he needed in his life. Jack fought all the time he was a fighter that was what he had always done. Even with Rose, everyday was a fight and Rose loved it. She would stand beside him and join in with such energy. Ianto on the other hand would calm him. Just by being in a room his anger seemed to lessen, the fighter in him began to be tamed. But most of all Ianto was his life force; he was breathing new life into his dead body now. Jack had thought himself dead along time ago but Ianto had proved that wrong.

Putting his photo back Jack put the box away not wanting to see the other small pieces in it. Standing up Jack wondered when he would hurt Ianto. He didn't want to he wanted this thing to work whatever it was. It had started out as a fun, than slowly turned into something more meaningful. He needed Ianto and Ianto needed him, so they remained quiet about ending it. Walking back to his bedroom he saw Ianto started to move.

Smiling he decided to call the team and tell them to take the day off. They all needed to recover after Suzie little trick. Gwen needed the extra rest and besides Rhys might like the chance to see her for a whole day. Tosh and Owen just needed time to recover her betrayal had hurt enough the first time. Sending the message out he made sure they knew they were not allowed to come back. Looking back at Ianto he decided that for once he was going to make breakfast. Then he would annoyed Ianto by making him eat it in the bed.

The End


	4. Tosh

**Author Notes:** None

**Pairing:** Tosh/Mary; Mention of Owen/Gwen

**Summary:** Tosh thinks about Mary.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **1

**Category:** Character Reflections; Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to They Keep Killing Suzie

**Series: **Catchphrase

Toshiko Sato 

"_It is better to love and lost than never to love at all." _

_-English Proverb_

Tosh was angry, well maybe not angry but she was upset. She had plans for today, set plans that included testing a new program for Torchwood. But since Jack had decided to play the good boss she now had nothing to do. She fall back on her bed, she could always go back to sleep. How long had it been since she had more then three hours sleep. Hitting the bed she knew when, since Jack killed Mary.

Mary was not a good person, she was a villain. She was the thing they were supposes to stop, she killed innocent lives. Yet Tosh knew that she had loved her, she was the first person since joining Torchwood that got her. Those few nights lying in this bed with her were the best for Tosh. Because she knew, she knew what Tosh did. She knew when she went to work, what she was actually doing. At that point she didn't think there were any lies between them, for the first time someone was being honest with her.

Mary had loved her; she could feel that could sense that. Making love to her was the greatest experience Tosh had felt, and in one moment that was gone. She could still hear Mary's voice in her head saying her name. It was like a whisper now but then it was the loudest voice in the room. She wiped the tears away as flung herself out of the bed. She would not think about this today or tomorrow. She had loved and she had lost end of story.

Mary had unchained her heart she had been closed off to the whole world. Owen was the man she thought she wanted, the one she thought she wanted. Now she knew that it would never have worked, they were just too different. Gwen on the other hand was right for him. She had seen them grow closer over the past weeks, she was afraid of what Owen would do when he realized how close.

Standing up she grabbed her clothing before heading to the shower. She had the whole day off, and instead of working she was going to enjoy it. The sun was shinning today despite the time a year. Christmas was in a few weeks and she had not done any shopping yet. For the first time in along time Tosh smiled a real smile--today was a brand new day. Picking up her phone she dialed Gwen's number, no reason she should go alone. Tosh only laughed when it was Owen's voice the grumbled a sleepy hello.

The End


	5. Gwen

**Author Notes:** I am doing something different in these stories, I am having no dialogue. I give the hint that Gwen didn't have a good home life as a child, there is a reason. This is the last part of this collection, I'll be writing another group later that will be longer.

**Pairing:** Owen/Gwen

**Summary:** Gwen thinks about Rhys and Owen.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **1

**Category:** Character Reflections; Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to They Keep Killing Suzie

**Series: **Catchphrase

Gwen Cooper 

_Love is lost when belief is betrayed_

_-Unknown_

Gwen heard Owen mumbled some curse word after she heard a phone ring. She had expected it to be Jack calling them in but to her surprise Owen turned over. He handed her the phone slipped out of bed quickly walked out of the room. It was Tosh; they made their plans for shopping today. Gwen smiled as Tosh invited Owen if he wanted to go. Hanging up the phone she pulled on Owen's shirt from the day before.

She could hear the shower which meant that he would be in there for the next twenty or so minutes. Owen had a ritual of sorts, he always got out of bed, showered, got dressed, drank a total of two cups of coffee while eating his breakfast. If he were in a hurry he showered dressed and they would pick up breakfast on the way to the hub.

Gwen smiled as she inhaled the strong scent of his coffee. Pouring her self a cup she smiled but only for a second when she realized her phone was ringing again. Picking the phone up, she saw that it was Rhys. She got a text from him seconds later—_where are you?_ She had forgotten to call him she knew that she would need to come up with some lie. Sinking into the chair she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Things were just getting so complicated these days.

Rhys was a good man who loved her. He could give her a good life they would have the perfect life. She knew marriage was on the way, than they'd have a baby maybe two. Yet these days with Rhys felt less then perfect, they felt forced. She knew that he was starting to feel it as well. He'd seat there starring at her trying to find something to say but couldn't. If they did talk he'd get mad because she would mention Torchwood. The picture of the team hadn't helped either. He saw them as the ones who took her away when he saw Jack's face she saw the slight hatred of him. It was no longer a promotion it was no longer the best move of her life; to Rhys Torchwood was hell on earth.

Of course this was brought on by Gwen's distant behavior. The weeks after the gunshot wound he knew something was wrong with her. All she had to do was tell him, just open her mouth and let him in. It wasn't Torchwood business this time, pretty much the whole world knew about this village. Jack even gave her the okay to speak to him, but she couldn't talk to him. She'd look into his eyes and she knew he'd never get it. He would not see it as she would see it. So instead she went to the one person who would understand—Owen.

Owen was a jerk he was self centered and cocky. Yet when she was with him she found the one person who understood her better than anyone else. He knew about her parents, her brothers, and the dysfunction life she had growing up. When he found out she did not see pity in his eyes, he did not say he was sorry, or how horrible it must have been. He just sat there looking at her, his eyes full of understanding. He spent the rest of the night making her forget. In the quiet of that night when he held her, she cried for the first time in years, and he said nothing he just held her.

Getting up she went into his bedroom with her mug of coffee to collect her clothing. She grabbed her bag she now kept with her that contained clean clothes. Owen would be finished soon he'd then go to the kitchen giving her a chance to take her shower. Looking at her watch she sighed, it was barely eight in the morning.

She let out a small shriek of surprise as Owen wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. When she opened her mouth to say something he had her turned around capturing her lips. His skin was damp from his shower, his hair wet under her fingers tips, and he tasted of mint. Gwen smiled against his lips as he pushed her towards his bed, it was clear she would not be taking her shower anytime soon. And she could not say she was disappointed, and besides she didn't have to meet Tosh until noon.

The End


End file.
